


Is Machi Related To the Zoldycks

by CruelBritania



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: Just a theory that I posted on Tumblr, but it wasn't getting much attention.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Is Machi Related To the Zoldycks

A lot of us are aware of the theory of Feitan being related to the Zoldycks through Kikyo. I was watching a video about the Phantom Troupe members and it said that Kalluto joined the Troupe to search for a missing brother.

I immediately thought it was Feitan but then a few hours later I started thinking "What if it's actually Machi?" I know Machi is a girl, but what if Kalluto wasn't given the right information about his sibling. How does Kalluto know it's a brother? Before I go into anything, this Theory is just for fun.

Next I start with my points.  
*Genetics  
*Weapons  
*Relationships

1\. Genetics

Machi has blue eyes, just like Killua. Killua inherited those same eyes from Silva. Lines circle around the irises when they have bloodlust. We've seen this with Killua and Kalluto. And for a second, Machi has it as well.

2\. Genetics part 2

Facial expressions, this ones pretty simple. A lot of the Zoldycks (Silva, Illumi, Kalluto) keep a straight face, smiling only when a sinister thought or feeling comes to place. It makes the smile out to be rare, and when have we ever witnessed Machi smile? That time Chrollo got kidnapped, when Gon and Killua became hostage. I couldn't find a picture do carefully watch this clip 👇🏾 (skip to 1:05)

**https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NDr0ikOP1xA &t=65s**

2\. Weapons and Style

Machi uses sewing needles, who else uses those? Illumi.  
I figure because of their nen type they use it for different reasons. Machi is a Transmuter, just like Killua who inherited that type from Silva. Illumi gets it from Kikyo as well as Kalluto.

Can I also point out that she carries a similar sense of fashion with Silva, however it's a more stylised version, as if mixed with Kalluto's kimono. But a look at a younger Machi is a better point.

I know this doesn't have anything to do with genetics, but I love pointing it out, I found it funny.

3\. Relationships

For this one I'm using a person as an example, a Magician named Hisoka. Out of anyone in the Phantom Troupe, Machi seems to be the only one who has the patience to deal with Hisoka and they can even work as a team. At times she's willing to go against him but associates herself with him. There's a beneficial relationship between them.

Illumi and Killua show the same behaviour towards Hisoka. They both seem to have a tolerance or bond towards the Magician that others (besides Gon) seem to lack. They see a usage with Hisoka on their side, whether it's for their own gain or someone elses. The safety of the Zoldyck family, getting Chrollo nen returned to him, or winning a volley ball game.

4\. Relationships part 2

Silva is 46, and in the first part Illumi is 24, making Silva 22 when he had Illumi. Hisoka is 28, and while I don't know how old Machi is, I would guess that she's between those ages. The reason I bring this up is because Hisoka once asked Machi out for dinner. I can't picture him trying to get with someone older than him (if you know what I mean 🙃)

Kikyo is from Meteor City just like Machi, so there's a chance Silva visited the place and screwed someone before meeting Kikyo. By then he would be old enough to have a child, since I'm assuming he was in his early 20s when visiting Meteor City.

So that's all I have on my theory. I home to read your opinions in the comments below, and let me in on your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> After posting it I realised that "Missing brother" actually refered to Killua. But I still stand with this throry.


End file.
